Theory of Insanity
by EraKnight
Summary: When her village is destroyed, Yume meets several strange people who change her life completely. She's always known that she had past lives, but she knows something's wrong when they start taking control of her body. OC fic. Pairings in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Crimson

**The Theory of Insanity**

**Chapter 1: Crimson**

**Yume's POV**

Red eyes.

Their black tomoes swirled, holding no emotion whatsoever. I've never seen eyes like that before, not even during my brief encounter with the Akatsuki. Itachi's eyes had at least held what appeared to be sadness, but his brother's eyes held nothing. How could eyes hold no emotion?

Crimson smeared his clothing, and coated his sword. My brother lay at his feet, dead, and I was the last of our warriors that could fight. I focused my chakra to my fingers, forming a chakra scalpel. I was good at medic jutsus, but my best area was taijutsu. With my chakra scalpels, I could wield them as daggers and still use my taijutsu, since most of my ninjutsu was wouldn't be enough to defeat him, and my genjutsu wouldn't work on him.

Before I could even move a muscle, he was in front of me, his red eyes capturing me in a genjutsu.

x~x~x

'_Everything here is red…' _I thought with shock as I looked around me. The sky was dark red, the clouds lighter red, even the snow covered ground was red.

'_It's not real,' _a voice whispered in my ear. I knew who it was, and I knew that it not being real wouldn't help. Both she and I knew what was next. Images flashed, from a battle that wasn't won, and couldn't have been won.

A man in red armor and hair that flowed like a lion's mane flashed pass the Uchiha and me, and then another flash, a great fireball coming at a girl who looked exactly like me.

"What is this?" the Uchiha demanded, as more flashes of the battle between my look alike and the man passed.

"They are memories, from another life," said my look alike, as she stepped out of the battle scene, even as it raged on around her as more people joined to fight against her, and to help her. The battle just continued as though she hadn't even left.

"What do you mean, from another life?" he snarled.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" she answered his question with another question.

"No, I don't, and if this is some elaborate genjutsu or something, I'll destroy it in a second," he declared, smugly, as though he had already won.

"You don't know a thing, little boy," my past life whispered as she slipped her weapons out of her dangling sleeve, one that looked like the top of a kimono, colored silver with a thick black belt that flowed down towards the ground. Swirling green designs lined the sleeves and the bottom of her shirt.

Her weapons looked strange when closed, but when opened they turned into fans that had blades attached to them. She fluttered her beautiful weapons in front of her face tauntingly, and then appeared behind him, his eyes widening as he realized that he couldn't move.

Her fans caressed his cheeks, drawing twin lines of blood that poured down his cheeks like he was weeping tears of blood. "Silly little Uchiha, thinking that you could beat me in my own world, at my own game…"

"Stop, Shimo!" I commanded. "Let him go!"

"Oh… What if I did let him go? What do you think he would do, Yume? He would kill us, or trap us inside of a genjutsu forever. At least, this way we go on our own terms!"

"It doesn't matter if it's our own terms, I don't wanna die!" I yelled right back at her.

Shimo's face went cold. In a precise motion, she slit Uchiha Sasuke's throat.

**A/N: Wow, my first Naruto fic. It's going to be OC centric, and probably be crazy, but still, I hope y'all like it! It also seems that my chapters are going to be short, too. Oh, well!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**The Theory of Insanity**

**Chapter 2: Trapped**

**Sasuke's POV**

Pain. That was all I could feel as I woke up and wobbly stood up.

I stared at the girl in shock. She had successfully thrown me from her mind. No one except for Itachi had ever done that. But this girl, she had done it. How was that possible?

She lay on the ground at my feet, her midnight black hair obscuring her face. I assumed that she was still stuck inside of her own mind since she hadn't woken up, but I wasn't sure. I gently nudged her with my foot, but she didn't move. So she had gotten herself stuck inside of her own mind. Stupid girl, trying a stunt like that.

"Sasuke…" a voice said with surprise. A pink haired girl stood on top of the roof of one of the few houses in the tiny village. A blonde boy with fox like stripes on his cheeks appeared beside her. I tensed, anticipating a battle that would surely occur with Naruto in the vicinity with me.

I winced when I tensed. I was terribly sore from my encounter with the girl, Yume, I think her friend had called her. And the other one, Shimo was her name. They looked exactly alike, yet they had totally different personalities. Shimo was cold, but Yume seemed kind.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna bring you back to Konaha! Believe it!" Naruto shouted as he jumped off the roof towards me.

I snorted softly. I wasn't going to fight him, not today. I wasn't going to take a chance that the pain caused by being kicked out of Yume's mind wouldn't cause me to lose. I turned around, but then decided to grab Yume, and let Kabuto test her. Kakashi and Sai were already in front of her, guarding her, so I decided against it and ran so fast that I blurred to the others inferior eyes.

"Hey, get back here!" Naruto yelled.

**Tsunade's POV**

I stared at the girl lying in the hospital bed. She had abnormal levels of chakra, double the size of that of a normal ninja, and she somehow managed to keep herself from being killed by the Uchiha even though he had killed everyone else in her village. That village… if my records were correct, that was the home of the secret clan of resurrection. They didn't have a family name since they were given names that would represent them. No two were alike.

The really strange thing, though, was that I couldn't find anything wrong with her. It was as though she was asleep, not locked inside of her own mind. I had tried everything I could do to wake her up, even throwing a bucket of cold water over (not very good health wise, but it usually wakes most people up), and that didn't work. She probably needed to wake on her own, but Naruto kept on insisting that I had to wake her because she might have information on the Uchiha kid.

I sighed quietly, and stared at the girl, willing her to wake up soon. There was only so much time that could deal with Naruto until I snapped and threw him out a window.

**A/N: Awesome, another chapter. Lolz, they seem to be getting shorter. Like, really short considering on all of my other stories one chapter is like ten pages. Oh, and I've decided on the pairings (actually my little sister did, but what the heck. My sister likes strange pairings). Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Silent Forest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Theory of Insanity**

**Chapter 3: Silent Forest**

**Yume's POV**

I tried to calm myself down even as I felt myself begin to panic. "We're stuck here. Kami, we're stuck here!"

"We're not stuck here. You just have to find the first of us," Shimo stated as she watched me with beautiful heartless eyes as I panicked.

"Well, where is she then?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

Shimo pointed one green polished finger. "There, in the forest. You'll hear her before you find her; she loves to play the flute out there, says it's like there's an orchestra all around her that consist of forest animals. It's quite lovely to listen to."

I turned in the direction she pointed and started to walk, my ankle-length black coat and its unfastened belt flapping in the wind. Shimo walked beside me, her hands hidden inside of her sleeves. She was silent as we walked, staring ahead into space, a tiny smile on her lips. It made her look less coldhearted, and in moments like those, I liked her. But those were rare and far between.

We came to the edge of the forest, and Shimo stopped. "This is the edge of my territory, so I can go no further. You'll have to go alone, Yume. Good luck, because you're going to need it in that death trap."

I nodded, and said my goodbye as I turned and entered the deathly silent forest. The trees here were pine, and their needles littered the ground beneath my ninja sandals. As I walked deeper and deeper in the forest, I caught glimpses of things out of the corner of my eye. One, at the right, looked like a fox that loomed over the trees, its nine tails thrashing. Another one looked like a girl, with familiar black hair, dancing through the trees to her left. Whenever I looked, though, nothing was there.

I finally stopped, having had enough of this strange game of cat and mouse. "Well, are you going to come out, or not?" I demanded.

"Most do not demand that I come out, considering what I am. They have enough common sense that they know that calling a demon out can get you killed," the Kyuubi purred as he circled me, like a predator and prey.

"I called you out, demon, because you have destroyed my home and my people. For that, I will defeat you," a voice said, one that sounded like my own, but had not come from my month.

"Shiruba Kitai," I whispered. "The first of my past lives."


	4. Chapter 4: Hope

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Theory of Insanity**

**Chapter 4: Hope**

**Yume's POV**

Shiruba lunged at the Kyuubi, her fingers blurring as they formed hand signs and she shouted, "Kurimuzondagā," a dagger made of fire, blood, and chakra forming in her hands. It ripped into the Kyuubi, and the great fox roared with pain and anger as it tried to swipe at her with its gigantic paws. Shruba barely managed to evade them as she jumped through the air and gracefully back flipped to land on her feet.

"Stupid little girl, you think I would kill all of your blood? I left one, a child, because I wish to train her and have her help me defeat stupid shinobi like you! I could defeat them on my own, but I'd rather not go through the trouble, which is why I'm asking you to back down and leave. If you do not, I cannot promise the child's safety," the Kyuubi snarled at Shiruba.

"I won't let you do that to an innocent child! She should choose her own path, not follow the one you lay out for her!" Shiruba snapped back as she sent a rain of senbon at the Kyuubi.

"Oh? What if she already chose this path when I asked her?" the Kyuubi demanded as his tail crashed into the spot Shiruba had been nearly a second ago.

"She is too young to understand the repercussions of that decision," Shiruba shot back at him with anger.

"You ninja start your training when you are young, and you don't understand the repercussions either!" the Kyuubi snarled, his lips pulling back against his teeth.

"At least we can quit while in the academy! You won't let her quit, even if she wishes to!" Shiruba yelled, her face starting to turn red. Her fingers flew through the hand signs of a jutsu as the Kyuubi's paw descended towards her. "Doragonburesu," she yelled as blue fire poored out of her mouth at the Kyuubi, and lit the forest on fire.

A shrill scream sounded from somewhere in front of me, and I struggled forward, even though I know that I wouldn't make it, and that even if I did, I didn't know how we would both survive this. Someone dashed past me, towards the little girl's scream.

The scream suddenly cut off, and an almost painful silence took its place. "Look what you have done, little ninja girl. You are to blame for the tragic end of this poor child's life," the Kyuubi whispered, almost sadly.

"I won't let it end this way, demon," Shiruba whispered back, her fingers slowly and carefully moving through hand signs. "Inochi no Iki," she whispered, and I recognized the words. They meant Breath of Life. She was giving up her own life for that of the girl's.

Shiruba leaned forward, blew on the girl's lips, and then sat up. Slowly but surely, the life in her eyes started to fade. "You will not use this girl, Kyuubi," she fiercely whispered.

"No, I won't," the Kyuubi stated simply back, as Shiruba slumped to the ground. Gently, the fox lifted the girl with one of his tails and walked away from the battleground.

I choke, sobs coming out of my throat as I wondered what the child's fate was. I didn't leave that spot for a long time.


End file.
